


You and I Both

by route357 (checktheargyle)



Series: Understandable [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checktheargyle/pseuds/route357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuichi wanted to keep things a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I Both

**Author's Note:**

>  Please read [Understandable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/389768) & [The Two of Us](http://archiveofourown.org/works/389779) first. Written on 26.12.2008.

Yuichi reached out to touch Jin’s collarbone in retaliation to Jin’s bullying, causing the latter to squirm and squeal. A small smile played on his lips as he watched Jin running away.  
  
It’s a common sight to the rest of the group, Jin making fun of Yuichi, and Yuichi attacking Jin’s weakness as revenge.  
  
“It’s like kindergarten.” Koki said to Yuichi one day. “You know, how we used to tease the girls who we like?”  
  
At first, Yuichi didn't quite get why Koki made this random remark out of the blue. As he started to wonder if Koki was implying what he thought Koki was implying, Koki’s next line affirmed his suspicions.  
  
“Jin teases you like you’re that girl in kindergarten whom he likes.”  
  
“I’m not a girl.” Yuichi shot back, pretending to be offended. Deep down, he’s more concerned about Koki making such an observation. Then again, he recalled Kazuya mentioning that Koki did have his suspicions about Yuichi’s and Jin’s relationship.  
  
“I must admit, it’s sometimes hard to decide which one between the two of you would be the female in the relationship.” Koki said in mock seriousness.  
  
“Of course it’d be Jin.” Yuichi said, trying to appear like he was playing along with Koki’s joke. “He’s the one who wore a nurse’s costume, remember?”  
  
“So you’re admitting that there’s a relationship?” Koki suddenly asked.  
  
Yuichi laughed, hoping it didn’t sound too forced. He was lucky that Kazuya came to his rescue then, calling for Koki and thus allowing him not to answer Koki’s question.  
  
He spent the rest of the day trying to keep his distance from Jin.  
  
He wasn’t sure if he was successful.

* * * * *

To avoid having the company interfere with their relationship. That was the main reason Yuichi gave to Jin for wanting to keep things a secret, though sometimes he wondered if there was even anything to be secretive about.  
  
Stolen kisses and occasional sex when they could find the time — was that much of a relationship?  
  
It’s been more than a year, and they were still stuck in this state where they were not really lovers, but definitely more than friends. Yuichi often wondered what it was that prevented them, or rather him, from taking that one step forward.  
  
Which was exactly what Jin was asking him at the moment.  
  
“…”  
  
Silence was the only answer he could give. He saw Jin groan in frustration.  
  
“Why do we even bother?” Jin grumbled.  
  
“Yes, why do we?” Yuichi blurted out, himself unsure of where that came from. He had a different train of thought at the moment though. Mostly, it involved wondering why Jin chose him of all people. Surely he appeared inferior in comparison to Jin’s last known relationship with a guy.  
  
“Huh?” Jin stared at him, eyes widening. Yuichi thought he saw a second of fear flash through those eyes, before they looked away from him, turning to stare at an empty wall. “Are you… Are you breaking up with me?”  
  
Instead of replying, Yuichi found himself reaching out to Jin and pulling the latter into a hug. Why was Jin asking him that in a way that sounded like he was going to be miserable without Yuichi in his life? If anything, wouldn’t it be the other way round?  
  
“Yu… i… chi?” Jin’s voice was hesitant, clearly confused as to what was going on.  
  
“Akanishi Jin.”  
  
“Hai?”  
  
“Will you go out with me?”

* * * * *

Jin had insisted that they go on a proper date, and asked Yuichi to plan one. Yuichi was busy filming his drama and wasn’t able to see when he could possibly fit a date with Jin into his schedule.  
  
Not to mention that he still had to make sure that his free time was the same as Jin’s. His lover — it was funny saying that, Yuichi thought — had happily made several plans during the festive season with his own friends, leaving even less free time for the two of them.  
  
When Yuichi suggested on the phone that they put the date off until both of them had a much freer schedule, he could literally hear Jin pouting across the line.  
  
“You have all the time in the world to go out with everybody else but me.”  
  
“I could say the same for you.”  
  
There was silence on the other end of the line, though he could still hear Jin’s breathing and vague, distant noises in the background. It was already past midnight, and Yuichi had just returned from filming. He had been lying in bed, unable to sleep, and missed hearing Jin’s voice. How sad was he?  
  
“What are you doing?” Yuichi asked, breaking the silence.  
  
“Hanging out with the guys.”  
  
“You’ve just recovered not long ago. You should go home and rest more.” Yuichi found himself saying, though he wondered if half the reason for asking Jin to go home was out of jealousy that others were spending time with Jin when he could not.  
  
“Will you be there?”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“I’ll go home if you’re there.”  
  
A pause, as Yuichi considered how tired he was and the fact that he had work the next morning.  
  
“I’ll be there.”

* * * * *

Kazuya’s been clinging to him a lot lately. Yuichi’s slightly surprised that Jin wasn’t acting all jealous about Kazuya invading Yuichi’s personal space. Then again, he’s noticed the two of them talking to each other more often, sometimes appearing to be secretly discussing something.  
  
Yuichi came to three possible conclusions.  
  
One, Jin and Kazuya were getting back together. But that didn’t quite fit in with the fact that Kazuya was all over him sometimes, which Yuichi had to secretly admit, was rather enjoyable (thus he sometimes played along with the younger boy).  
  
Two, it was like what Koki said about kindergarten and bullying the one you like. Except that he had two people who decided to gang up and make fun of him, out of their so-called love for him. Should he feel flattered or tortured?  
  
Three, Jin and Kazuya had come to a mutual agreement to share him, without asking for Yuichi’s own opinion.  
  
Yuichi was strongly hoping that the first conclusion wasn’t true. He wasn’t masochistic and didn’t want such fate to befall upon him, even if others might suggest that he should have been thoroughly prepared for such a scenario.  
  
He couldn’t quite decide what to think of the second and third conclusions though.  
  
A kiss on his lips shook him out of his reverie.  
  
While he had been contemplating the different possible explanations for his current situation, the rest of the members had left, leaving him and Jin alone.  
  
“What were you thinking about?”  
  
“About the fact that Kame’s been really clingy lately and how you don’t seem to mind.”  
  
Jin slung an arm around Yuichi’s shoulder. “Are you letting Kame grope you in order to make me jealous?”  
  
“He wasn’t groping me.”  
  
“I know. I told him that was a no-no.”  
  
Huh? Yuichi looked at Jin blankly, wondering if they were talking about the same topic. He figured that Jin must have noticed the look of confusion on his face, as Jin began to explain.  
  
“You were so concerned about other people finding out about us. So I thought the others needed some sort of distraction, and I got Kame to help.” Jin bit his lip. “I don’t like it, but I figured that you had other things to worry about without having Koki and the others questioning you about the two of us.”  
  
Yuichi was about to remark that Jin sure had strange ways of creating a distraction, but decided that questioning Jin’s way of thinking was pointless. Instead, he should appreciate the fact that Jin was concerned about him.  
  
“Stop biting your lip.” He said instead, before leaning forward to seal his lips on Jin’s.

* * * * *

“Yes, there’s a relationship.”  
  
Koki looked up from writing rap lyrics. There was a moment of silence, before Koki arched an eyebrow at Yuichi. “I asked you that question weeks ago.”  
  
“I know. Sorry it took me so long to reply.”  
  
“It’s not like I didn’t know the real answer.” Koki grinned. “So, am I the first person you told?”  
  
“No… Kame knew it from the beginning.” Yuichi replied sheepishly.  
  
“Hey, that’s unfair. I’m your partner in crime!”  
  
“I haven’t told anybody else though… I’ll probably tell the other two when they arrive. Although Ueda kind of guess it as well.”  
  
Koki nodded. “Taguchi definitely doesn’t know though.”  
  
Yuichi laughed. “Will he get a shock?”  
  
“He might smile brightly at you and ask you to invite him to your wedding.”  
  
“I’ll make sure you’re the best man.”  
  
“Really? I was hoping that I could be the bridesmaid.”  
  
“Haha, very funny.” Yuichi rolled his eyes, hitting Koki on the head lightly.  
  
Jin entered the room just then, prompting Koki to point towards the door. “Look, your bride is here.”  
  
“Huh?” Jin looked between Yuichi and Koki, confused. “Bride?”  
  
“Ignore Koki. He’s just jealous.” Yuichi said, before pulling Jin towards himself and giving him a peck on the lips.  
  
Jin pulled away quickly, shocked. “Koki’s here!”  
  
“I know.” Yuichi and Koki replied simultaneously.  
  
“Oh.” Realisation seemed to have dawned on Jin, as a huge smile appeared on his face. “In that case…” Jin snaked an arm around Yuichi’s waist, capturing the latter’s lips and ignoring Koki’s complaints about them needing to get a room.

* * * * *


End file.
